Internal combustion multi-cylinder engines of the spark ignition type have several deficiencies. One deficiency pertains to the fact that the quantity of fuel delivered to all cylinders or combustion chambers at any given time is not precisely the same. This results in an imbalance in power output of the combustion chambers of the engine. Another deficiency pertains to the fact that a of each exhaust cycle the inlet valve to the cylinder is slightly open. At this moment the pressure in the cylinder or combustion chamber is slightly above atmospheric pressure. Also, at this time the entire intake manifold area is under substantial vacuum. Therefore, a momentary back-flow occurs from the combustion chamber, and hot residual exhaust gases flow from the combustion chamber into the intake port areas. These hot exhaust gases constitute a detriment to the efficiency of operation of the engine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 906,393, 1,471,822, 1,454,596, 1,597,882, 1,608,762, 1,938,164, 2,272,418, 2,980,087, pertain to manifold systems in internal combustion engines. However, none of these patents discloses structure or a method for solution of the problems set forth above.
It is an object of this invention to provide structure and mechanism for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine in which the quantity and composition of fuel and air as a mixture at any given time is always precisely the same at all of the combustion chambers.
Another object of this invention is to provide means by which the hot residual exhaust gases are employed to enhance operation of the engine, rather than serving as a detriment to engine operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide mechanism for a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine by which efficiency of operation of the engine is higher than in conventional multi-cylinder internal combustion engines.
Another object of this invention is to provide such structure and mechanism which can be readily combined with any conventional internal combustion engine.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of structure and the parts thereof, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.